Methods for synthesizing a variety of different types of polymers are well known in the art. For example, the "Merrifield" method, described in Atherton et al., "Solid Phase Peptide Synthesis," IRL Press, 1989, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes, has been used to synthesize peptides on a solid support. In the Merrifield method, an amino acid is covalently bonded to a support made of an insoluble polymer or other material. Another amino acid with an alpha protecting group is reacted with the covalently bonded amino acid to form a dipeptide. After washing, the protecting group is removed and a third amino acid with an alpha protecting group is added to the dipeptide. This process is continued until a peptide of a desired length and sequence is obtained.
Methods have also been developed for producing large arrays of polymer sequences on solid substrates. These large "arrays" of polymer sequences have wide ranging applications and are of substantial importance to the pharmaceutical, biotechnology and medical industries. For example, the arrays may be used in screening large numbers of molecules for biological activity, i.e., receptor binding capability. Alternatively, arrays of oligonucleotide probes can be used to identify mutations in known sequences, as well as in methods for de novo sequencing of target nucleic acids.
Of particular note, is the pioneering work described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854 (Pirrung et al.) and PCT Application No. 92/10092 disclose improved methods of molecular synthesis using light directed techniques. According to these methods, light is directed to selected regions of a substrate to remove protecting groups from the selected regions of the substrate. Thereafter, selected molecules are coupled to the substrate, followed by additional irradiation and coupling steps. By activating selected regions of the substrate and coupling selected monomers in precise order, one can synthesize an array of molecules having any number of different sequences, where each different sequence is in a distinct, known location on the surface of the substrate.
These arrays clearly embody the next step in solid phase synthesis of polymeric molecules generally, and polypeptides and oligonucleotides, specifically. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide methods for preparation of these arrays, which methods have high throughput, high product quality, enhanced miniaturization and lower costs. The present invention meets these and other needs.